


【KK】Light&Shadow 06

by Zucca8023



Category: KinKi Kids
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-06
Updated: 2019-10-06
Packaged: 2020-11-26 02:33:59
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,699
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20922722
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Zucca8023/pseuds/Zucca8023





	【KK】Light&Shadow 06

“所以，用一句话总结你这些唧唧歪歪，就是你好像喜欢上剛少爷了？你俩这算什么，一见……不对，一炮钟情？”长濑喝了一口苏打水，挑了挑眉。

“你这话听着怎么这么不对劲儿呢？”光一愁眉苦脸。

“管他妈对不对劲，是那个意思就行呗。”长濑满不在乎。

“喂……喂，酒保！给我调杯酒！”吧台边来了一个醉醺醺的家伙，他扯住长濑的袖子，口齿不清地嘟囔。

“找别人给你调，老子这儿招待朋友呢没看见？”长濑不耐烦的一甩胳膊，甩掉了那只手，看都没看那酒鬼一眼，“门童呢？赶紧把这玩意扔出去！”

门童没来。

“喂！你他妈的干什么！喂！给老子调酒，听见没有？！”醉鬼被激怒了，伸手去抓长濑的领子，长濑皱着眉头往后一躲，聊天被打断的不痛快，已经堆了满脸。

醉鬼扑了个空，更加生气，他歪歪斜斜趴在吧台上，身子往光一坐的地方歪过去，光一敏捷地端起酒杯离开座位站到了地上，杯子里的酒连晃都没晃。

光一就站着又抿了口酒，懒洋洋地看戏。

如果找茬的家伙清醒，看见光一不同寻常的身手，就会选择道歉，滚蛋，再不济也会悄无声息地消失。

但很可惜，酒精已经泡坏了他的脑子，所以他还打算跨过吧台去揍长濑。

“啧。”长濑的耐心终于被消磨殆尽，他抬手按住醉鬼的脑袋就把他给推得仰面倒下，后脑重重地磕在了木头地板上。

“我操你妈的——”醉鬼半天才爬起来，怒气冲天地逼近吧台，就被一个冰凉凉的金属管给顶住了额头。

“首先，老子是这儿的老板，不是他妈的什么酒保。其次，老子的酒吧里，不许闹事，挑衅都不行。最后，老子告诉你老子在招待朋友没时间搭理你，你他妈聋了是不是？”长濑一手持枪一手插兜，两公斤重的沙漠之鹰，在他手里就像一片羽毛一样。

他看着醉鬼，仿佛是在看地上的一口痰，鄙夷里充满着厌恶。

其实刚才手枪上膛的声音不小，但酒吧里的其他客人该干什么干什么，就跟没听到一样。

“你，你少他妈用玩具枪吓唬老子！”醉鬼色厉内荏，固执地不信东京都内还有人敢公开动枪。

他嚷嚷得很大声，似乎这样可以给他带来勇气。

“咔嚓！”

“咔嚓！”

“咔嚓！”

……

回应他的，是接二连三子弹上膛的声音。

醉鬼僵硬回头，他看见，几乎每一桌都有一个人，手里拿着沉甸甸的铁玩意，用黑洞洞的圆孔指着他。

“那，小子，你就猜猜，我们这些人手里，到底有几把‘玩具枪’？”离醉鬼最近的一个中年大叔似笑非笑，语气和蔼地开了口。

这家伙屁滚尿流地逃了。

即使只有一把真枪，也足够送他去见祖宗。

醉鬼还保留着最后一丝清醒。

其实如果醉鬼再多嘴说一句，他就真成筛子了。

“嘁哩喀喳！”一阵退子弹关保险的声音过后，所有人都收起了枪，酒吧里恢复了原来慵懒闲适的氛围，有人冲着长濑举杯示意，长濑也端起了自己的苏打水，遥遥致意。

“我还以为你会第一个掏枪呢。”抿了一口水，长濑看着重新坐回去的光一笑。

“难道你让我掏G25？那他妈才会被认为是玩具枪呢！”光一听到这话，十分郁闷地一口干了杯中酒。

长濑笑得更厉害了，“能把你给治住的，看来真是只有秃子了。”

“滚蛋吧你……”光一这句反驳听起来都有气无力的，也印证了长濑的话，秃子治光一，一治一个准。

“咱俩被打断之前的话题是什么来着？”嘲笑够了，长濑才想起来问光一。

“……我说我好像喜欢上了一个只想跟我打炮的人，问你怎么办。你不号称自己是恋爱大师吗，我本来想找你讨个主意，谁知道你满嘴屁话，没一句有用的。”光一不耐烦地用杯子底磕吧台，示意好友赶紧倒酒。

“我的意见是，凉拌。”长濑没给光一酒，而是自己点了根烟，又递给光一一根。

“……哈？”下意识地接过烟，光一才反应慢一拍地疑惑出声。

不是，你TMD在逗我？凉他妈哪门子的拌？

“人家明显就只是跟你玩玩，再说了，你什么德行你自己应该知道，难道你这辈子就认定他了？”长濑深深吸了一口烟，烟雾缭绕中，让他看起来仿佛格外沧桑。

“那倒没有……”光一沉默一瞬，最终决定说实话。

和一个不太了解的人深入接触，光一向来会慎之又慎，别说只是一时心动带来的喜欢了，就算两个人正儿八经地恋爱谈个一两年，他都不会轻易下决心，是不是他们就一直不会分开了。

在光一看来，感情，尤其是爱情，是一种需要吝啬的东西，不能随随便便交给谁，一旦交出去了，他就不会再把这东西送给另外的人。

给出去了，那就是一辈子。

所以，光一从没对哪个女友说过“我爱你。”对他来说，这句话，要留给那个能和他共度一生的人。

他不算了解剛，不清楚剛到底是个怎么样的人，对方那对待性爱和喜欢的轻佻态度让他本能地不喜，可他也不知道，为什么在反驳长濑之前，自己会下意识地迟疑了。

“那不就结了。”听了光一的回答，长濑耸耸肩，掏出打火机扔了过去。

单手接住那个银色的金属小东西，甩开盖子点燃烟草，光一又把打火机扔回去了，没有再说一句话。

他看着酒柜上一排一排颜色各异的玻璃瓶，视线却没有焦点，不知道在想什么。

“嘶——”烟头按灭在烟灰缸里，飘出最后一缕烟雾。

“你在开玩笑？”冈田坐在剛对面，看着他将没抽几口的烟掐掉，好不容易消化了剛方才说的话，就下意识地问了出来。

“我为什么要拿这种事开玩笑？”剛一脸莫名。

“你他妈明知道，炮友是这个世界上最不牢靠的关系！他随时都能把你给卖了！”冈田气急败坏，连脏话都飚了出来，他显然听懂了，剛要怎么把光一变成自己的人。

“等等，等等，小准你冷静一下，”剛语气慢悠悠的，跟听不出对方已经急得火上房了一样，“咱们讨论的前提，是光一他不是我的人，对吧？”

冈田点点头。

“但他可是秃子送来的人啊，是秃子一直亲自带的那个人。”剛意有所指。

“他就是那个——”冈田恍然大悟。

“嘘！”剛一根食指竖在嘴唇前，打断了冈田的话，“你心里知道就好，小准。”

“那，你确定他不会背叛你？”冈田还是皱着眉头，一副不放心的模样。

“我确定，他不会的。”剛又露出了他那标志性的可爱笑容，仿佛胜券在握。

“你真的想好了吗？”看着剛脸上的笑容，冈田却显得忧心忡忡。

“想好了啊。”剛轻笑一声，“我曾经试过放手，但发现这样做，并没有让一切变得更好。现在我又等来了一次机会，也许这辈子我就剩这一次机会了，如果我再放弃的话，那我就是个大傻逼。”

他的视线落在了某个虚点上，不知想到了什么，脸上表情有些恍惚。

“小剛……”

剛这样的神色，冈田曾看见过几次。

拉斯维加斯某个超五星级酒店的顶层酒吧里，当时19岁的冈田准一，见到了才20岁的堂本剛。他俩一个是侍者，一个是客人，冈田在给剛上酒的时候，他在这个第一次见面的年轻人脸上，看见的就是这样恍惚中带着怀念的表情。

冈田被这样的神情所吸引，他觉得自己找到了同类。

18岁那年，冈田杀掉了一直想要猥亵他的养父，从纽约逃到拉斯维加斯，做起了酒吧侍者。

冈田不到3岁的时候被人贩子带到美国，贩卖人口的窝点被美国警察捣毁后，他就被送到了孤儿院，辗转了几个领养家庭，都因为冈田的数次逃跑而无法成为一家人。

养父是在他15岁的时候收养他的，那个男人在别人面前一本正经，实则是个衣冠禽兽。本来两个人同为日裔，冈田以为，自己终于不会与这个家庭格格不入了，没想到，男人收养一个15岁亚裔男孩的目的，会是那么的龌龊。

冈田从12岁开始，就跟着中国城里的一个泰国老师傅学习格斗，杀死一个手无缚鸡之力的金领简直易如反掌。

逃到拉斯维加斯后，独处的时候，冈田总是会想自己的亲生父母，他被拐走的时候太小了，双亲已经成为了遥远而模糊的记忆，任他如何地拼命回忆，始终只有两道高大而温暖的影子占据脑海，却再也不会清晰一寸。

所以看到剛的时候，冈田本能地觉得剛在怀念某个已经记不住面容的人，就像他自己回忆双亲的时候那样。

于是他忍不住下班之后就去和还没走的剛套近乎。

虽然聊天中冈田就明白了，剛并不是他的同类，他们只是看起来很像。但近乎却套成功了，两个人的交情也持续了近十年。

剛把冈田成功带回日本，帮他找到了自己的父母和姐姐。因此，冈田曾在心中发过重誓，这一生，他将为堂本剛赴汤蹈火，在所不辞。

两个人彻底交心后，冈田曾听剛提到过那么一两次，关于“他”的事。

那是剛露出恍惚而怀念的表情的根由，也是冈田还未认识的，十八九岁的剛的经历。

不过，剛和“他”究竟是怎么认识的，中间发生了什么，后来又如何了，冈田一概不知。因为剛对此讳莫如深。

直到今天，冈田才知道那个人的名字叫“堂本光一”，但也仅此而已了。

剛不愿意说，冈田也就不主动打听，他只是担心，堂本光一到底值不值得。

“走吧，该说的我都跟你说了，”剛不欲多言，他喝干杯子里剩余的莫吉托后，率先站了起来，“你继续去做之前的工作吧，暂时不要打草惊蛇，等狐狸尾巴露出来了咱们再把它砍掉。”

“你呢？你去哪？”冈田见状，也不多嘴，他问起了剛的去向。

“这么晚了，当然是回家睡觉。”

“要我叫个人去陪你吗？”

“不要，以后也我也不会再找那些家伙了，没劲。”剛兴趣缺缺，“你送我回去，估计新管家上午就到了，我还是收敛几天吧。”

剛还似模似样地叹了口气，仿佛真的是在为父亲派来的新管家而糟心。

冈田眉毛都快扬到了头发里，剛居然这么干脆利落的和那些乱七八糟的关系一刀两断。堂本充久派来的新管家当然不至于能让剛怕到不敢带床伴回家，他只是因为光一在身边，所以不想再乱搞了而已。

惊讶之余，冈田也暗自下定决心，一定要好好盯着这个堂本光一，一旦这家伙露出一丁点背叛或者两面三刀的苗头，他都会第一时间将这个隐患给做掉的。

管他是不是中村手下的第一杀手。

最后光一也没像他计划的那样，在长濑的酒吧里一直待到天亮。

这家名叫“银色子弹”的酒吧，既是堂本组的据点，也是光一平时领任务的地方。

酒吧不招待堂本组以外的客人，一旦有普通人来光顾，门童就会告知一声“客满了”，然后客气地请走他们。

那醉鬼之所以能进来，完全是门童在电话里哄女朋友，玩忽职守的缘故。长濑已经让他滚蛋了，组里想在这工作的孩子排着队呢，不想干就别占着人家的好位置。

长濑就是十四五岁进组，从门童做起，后来当上酒保，最后成为了老板。

从光一入组开始，长濑就是他的任务提供人，组里有什么需要光一做的任务了，就让长濑联系光一，然后在酒吧里交接。

两个人从最初的合作者成为了挚友，近十年过去了，他们一个当上了堂本组中村手下的第一杀手，一个成为了“银色子弹”的老板。

什么都变了，只有他们的交情没有变。

从前，长濑这里是光一除了家以外最愿意消磨时光的地方，经常他俩边喝边聊，甚至有时候只是光一自斟自饮，都能待到天亮。

可这次还没到凌晨两点，光一就有些坐不住了，心神不宁，在走与不走之间徘徊犹豫，像屁股下面坐了钉板。

最后长濑实在看不下去眼了，“你要是惦记着你的小情人你就赶紧滚蛋吧，别在我这碍我的眼了，老子还要做生意，没空和你浪费时间！”

“啊？什么小情人？”光一装傻，屁股却已经离开了凳子。

长濑看他这德行简直腻歪死了，轰苍蝇一样地抬手，“滚滚滚滚滚！”

光一麻溜地滚了。

冈田开走了光一送剛去画展的那辆劳斯莱斯，新换上的门童十分机灵地给光一叫了辆出租车，连车费都付好了，还怕光一提前离开没喝过瘾，又送了他一瓶上好的白兰地，从车窗里塞了进去。

光一大半夜拎着酒瓶子回到剛的别墅，一开门就被玄关那一言不发站着的人给吓了一大跳。

要不是这家伙主动开口自我介绍说是新的管家，光一都差点掏枪了。

“光一先生，我不得不提醒您一句，身为剛少爷的贴身保镖，这个时间才回来，尤其是比剛少爷回来的还晚，是非常不妥当的。”管家毕恭毕敬地说着不中听的话，伸手想要将光一拿着的白兰地接下，被光一不着痕迹地躲了过去。

“您说的是，但晚饭以后大少爷亲口告诉我，给我放假到明天早上的，不知道我提前几个小时回来，是哪里不妥当呢？”光一的态度比他更加恭敬，话里话外却透着对新管家满满的嫌弃——狗拿耗子多管闲事，剛都说了我明天早上回来就行，你他妈算老几啊。

“您没有在第一时间告知我，剛少爷给您放假这件事，这就是不妥当之处。”管家板着脸，硬邦邦地回话，他显然听明白了光一的弦外之音。

“那确实是我的不对，抱歉了。”光一十分没有诚意的道了歉，边往屋里走边扬了扬手里的酒瓶子，“这个就不劳烦您了，朋友送的，我要带回卧室去慢慢喝。”

说完也不看管家的脸色是不是绿的，光一就绕过这家伙，径直去了楼上。

他现在住的房间在剛卧室的斜对面一间带浴室的客卧，而管家和那个女佣则住在一楼的佣人房里，光一猜测，这大概是新管家看他不顺眼的原因之一吧。

毕竟大家伺候同一个人，却还分出了三六九等，心里不平衡也是人之常情。

光一回到自己的房间，换好衣服后坐在小沙发上盯着那瓶白兰地想了想，还是拆开酒瓶子倒了半杯。

他确实没过瘾，之前光顾着和长濑说话了，并没有喝多少。下肚的那些威士忌，还远远达不到让他微醺的量。

端起酒杯轻抿一口，馥郁的香气中带着酒精的刺激，顺着喉咙被咽下，一股暖流。

放下酒杯，光一把白兰地收进了柜子里。屋里只开了台灯，在昏黄的灯光下，茶几上的水晶杯，折射着近似璀璨的光芒。

“咔哒。”门把手轻响，光一回头，就看见剛睡眼惺忪地倚在门口，睡袍半穿不穿，台灯给裸露的肌肤，抹上了一层蜜色。

“你回来了啊……”剛的嗓音比平时更黏糯些。

这场景，似乎太像太太半夜起床，发现晚归的丈夫了。

光一被自己的脑洞吓了一跳，他赶紧关上柜门，用说话来转移自己的注意力。

“我回来了。你怎么起来了，剛？”

剛是起来找水的。卧室小冰箱里的水刚好喝完了，他想去厨房拿一瓶，出了卧室门就看见光一的房间有光透出门缝，剛就半路拐了个弯，进了光一的房门。

他睡得迷迷糊糊的，说了话就更觉得渴，看茶几上放的那个杯子里好像有水，剛也不回答光一的话，两步走到茶几前，端起来就要喝，被光一劈手夺下了杯子。

“你干嘛呀！”剛不高兴了，瞪圆了眼睛抗议，气哼哼地盯着光一，却因为还困着，显得眸子格外水润，那双眼睛简直就像昏暗光线下奶猫的眼睛一样，又无辜又可爱。

“这里面是白兰地，小祖宗！”光一无奈极了，看着对方的眼睛，就不自觉地用上了哄孩子的语气，“你等会儿吧，我去给你拿水。”

“嗯。”剛乖乖地点了点头，坐在了沙发上。

光一出去以后，他就把注意力集中在了那半杯白兰地上。

剛很少喝烈酒，如果有应酬，顶多喝点度数很低的葡萄酒，泡吧就只点莫吉托，上一次喝洋酒，已经是好几年以前了。

他在杯子上发现了一枚唇印，光一的。

端起杯子，剛试着将自己的嘴唇印在了那枚唇印上，慢慢倾斜杯子……

“你在干嘛？”突如其来的声音吓了剛一大跳，手一抖，就倒了一大口进嘴，然后就下意识地咽下去了。

又辣又苦……剛把脸皱成了包子，放下杯子就开始控诉光一，“你吓死我了，混蛋！”

典型的恶人先告状。

“你偷喝我的酒，还骂我混蛋？这是个什么道理？”光一放下手里的水，对着剛扬起了一根眉毛。

朝夕相处了一个来月，光一和剛日渐熟稔，剛平时也没什么少爷架子，虽然难伺候这个传言不假，但光一自认为剛还没到吹毛求疵的地步，算是在限度范围之内的难伺候，他还能应付得了。

再加上光一对剛还存着好感，他也越来越把剛当自己的弟弟相处，而不是自己的上司，和剛说话的时候，也就越来越随意了。

“本来，本来就是，就是你，嗝——你混蛋！吓我一跳，混，混蛋！”一大口酒下肚，没过一会儿，剛的眼神就开始发飘，口齿不清地嘟嘟囔囔，打了个嗝，光一一闻，一股酒味。

醉了？

“那你为什么偷偷喝我的酒啊？”光一耐下性子问小醉鬼。

“唇印啊，笨蛋……都，都怪你！讨厌……”剛说话说得颠三倒四，说到一半就没骨头似的趴在了桌子上，头埋进臂弯里，让剩下的半句都听起来闷闷的。

嗯？什么唇印？光一纳闷地端起酒杯，对着灯光仔细查看，终于看出了端倪。

杯子外壁是两个人乱七八糟的指印，杯口却只有一个模糊不清的唇印。

剛这是，对着他喝酒之后的唇印贴上去的？

间接接吻么？

光一心里涌起了一股有些怪又有些复杂的情绪，他将剛推起来，让他靠着沙发背，看着剛的眼睛，很认真很认真地问了一遍——

“剛，你喜欢我吗？”

剛已经完全上头了，涣散的眼神好半天才对上焦，看清了对面的人是光一，露出了一个可爱得要命的笑容。

“喜欢啊。”

小虎牙闪着光，光一盯了一会儿剛的笑脸，觉得自己在酒吧里喝的那些酒开始后反劲，也把他弄得晕晕乎乎。

鬼使神差地，他做出了一个平时绝对不会做的大胆的举动，吻上了剛的嘴唇。

我就在这儿啊，你为什么要偷偷亲一个杯子呢。

这个吻温柔而绵长，剛双手环上光一的脖子，被站直身子的人也带得站起来，却因为醉酒后浑身无力，只能被光一抱着，半挂在他身上。

一吻结束后，剛伏在光一耳边，轻轻说出了一句仿若呢喃，却让光一心跳都漏了一拍的话。

“喜欢光一呢，小剛最喜欢光一了~”

——TBC


End file.
